Chemicals Collide
by Romamama
Summary: "Gilbert, the last line please, and I didn't know you sung well..." "I love you Mattie, since the night you saved my life."   Songfic Chemicals Collide by BLG


**A/N: Hello Minna~ Thank you to whoever will read this and sorry if you guys think it's crappy or anything. This is my first attempt to do a song fic so yeah, anyway please enjoy and review~ **

**Disclaimer; I own neither Hetalia nor Boys Like Girls….I wish I did though~**

Chemicals Collide

Gilbert had a small sad smile plastered in his face. He was currently locked in a storage room, inside the meeting hall, in the UN building. No he wasn't there because he was waiting for Matthew to show up; he wished that was the situation though. Outside all the nations of the world were interrogating his poor boyfriend while he was locked in the fucking storage room with Germany and Russia guarding the door. He stood up from where he was sitting and walked to the wooden door that separated him from the world; he smirked and pounded it with all his might.

"You fucking bastards let me out of here! All of you are fucking assholes you know that? Fucking assholes! And yes even you West, fuck you. Let me the hell out of here and stop pestering Matthew!" Gilbert shouted as he pounded on the door causing most of the nations to either glare at the door or curse him back silently. England who was ticked off with the pounding and cursing decided to make a comeback since most of the other nations preferred to curse the ex-nation silently.

"Really Gilbert, are we pestering Matthew? If you haven't noticed you- you bloody poor excuse of an ex-nation, we are actually protecting Matthew from you! From your stupidity and vileness! And can you please stop shouting your bloody nonsense; we're trying to slap some sense on Matthew right now!" To this Gilbert stopped pounding and smirked, "Protecting him my ass assholes! If you're even as smart as you think you are then wouldn't Francis and Antonio be here too? As far as I know they're the epitome of stupidity and vileness! You know what I'm not even half as perverted as your fucking boyfriend brows, and we both fucking know it. So don't you dare fucking talk to me about vileness, bitch!" England resisted the urge to tell Germany to open the door so he can kill the fucking albino.

"Gilbert, please don't bring us into this situation. Please just understand our cause Gil…." it was Francis' turn to talk to his friend, but unlike England he said it softly trying not to piss off his friend even more. Spain just nodded in agreement at Francis' statement, and all the other nations just waited for an answer from the ex-nation. England wanted to retort something more insulting to the albino's statement, but the glare Canada was giving him was enough to shut him up.

Feeling his brother twitch at the statements being thrown America gripped him tighter. Today he was given the most unfortunate job in the whole world, holding down a very pissed off Canada. Canada wasn't tied by ropes or anything of that sort, they were just useless. So now he being the hero and the strongest nation, save for Russia, will be handling Canada and preventing said nation to save Prussia or be saved by Prussia at all costs.

"Hmm…" was the soft reply. Gilbert was digesting what his friend said, but he still cannot understand and he doesn't want to understand because he knows that he wasn't doing anything wrong. "So…you're telling me to understand your cause? But I have two problems with your cause. One, it contradicts my cause, and two, I can't fucking understand what the hell your cause is? What the hell is the problem with me dating Matthew? And you fucking call yourself the master of l'amour or however you pronounce that shit, Francis? Aren't we all hypocrites now?" Gilbert was mad, 'cause?' to hell with their cause! Why do they even fucking care about what he does, what Canada does. They've always ignored Matthew, always mistaking him from his idiotic brother. They also started ignoring him when his nation was dissolved, he the awesome Prussia was considered as another pain in the ass by almost all of the nations. "Bastards…" he said once again in a low pained voice. The nations completely ignored Gilbert's last outburst and focused on Matthew, by now they were positive that nothing will get through to Gilbert's closed mind.

Gilbert slid down the floor once again, he felt a lump digging through his thigh, and he pulled it out and revealed a silver device. Looking at it he felt another burst of pain in his heart, he smirked as tears started rolling down his face, he just had an awesome idea. Clutching the ipod he opened a song even Mattie didn't know he listened to. He that he'll regret his actions later on, but right now is what he all fucking cares of. He stood up and thought about how awesome he used to be and how awesome he still is. 'I will fucking awesomely own this song.' he smirked at that thought and kicked the door as hard as he can. With a loud 'bang' the nations outside silenced and looked back at the closed storage room, some thought Prussia was trying to escape while the others readied themselves for the ex-nation's speech that would include insulting them and requesting freedom from the closed room.

"Hey bitches! I dedicate this song to Mattie, ohh and try not to fall in love with me and my awesome voice because I don't particularly like anyone who's not Matthew." All the nations could only stare blankly and gape as Gilbert suddenly started singing. Matthew felt a sudden flush of warmth grow in his face and all Alfred could do was clutch on him tighter.

"_I got a couple addictions. But I swear I'm coming clean,"_

"Hey Mattie…." Gilbert shook is sleeping boyfriend, he had just thought of something.

"Yes Gil?" Matthew inwardly groaned as Gilbert woke him up from his slumber.

"I want pancakes and beer for breakfast okay!"

"Gil…." Matthew was now twitching at the fact that he was woken up just for that purpose.

"Yes Mattie?"

"Go to sleep."

"But it's 3 am…." Gilbert whined.

"My point exactly!"

"_I got a new way of thinking, Yeah you're bringing out the best in me." _

"Gilbert where are you?

"Mattie, I'm over here!" Gilbert's voice can be heard from inside the house.

"Where were you?" The panicking Canadian asked the other, he had been looking for the older ex-nation the whole morning.

"I was in the woods, and then I found this little fella here. As the awesome me I decided to take care of it." The other said proudly.

"…Gilbert."

"Yeah?"

"You were tending to a stray dog you found in the woods all this time?"

"Yeah...isn't that awesome?"

"No, it's very nice of you Gil…I was just worried about you, that's all."

"Heh, I'm too awesome to be worried about Mattie! Now since I'm tired of taking care of this fella, how bout you make me pancakes!"

"Yeah yeah, and keep believing that Mr. Awesome, keep believing that."

"_I got a bit of a history. But you're telling me that you don't care."_

"Gil! Gil! Wake up Gil!" Matthew said as he shook the sleeping albino awake.

"Huh? What, Mattie why?"

"…you were…"

"Hello, why did you wake me up?"

"…you were shouting in your dreams again…"

"…" Gilbert felt hot tears roll down his cheek as he stared at the white sheets that were covering half of his body.

"Hey Gil, don't cry…"

"I'm not crying Mattie! I'm too awesome to cry!" He said as he sobbed in the other man's chest.

"Hmm…shhh. Gil, it's alright okay. Don't cry anymore." He said as he patted the other's bare back.

"Damn it! I'm not crying okay, I have something fucking stuck in my eye!"

"Shh…."

"_I've been a bit of a mystery. But the only think that I could find to wear tonight was you. So come on, come on, you want to."_

"Gil…"

"Yes Mattie? Are you speechlessly stunned by my awesome beauty?"

"We're going to the mall…don't you think you're a little too much overdressed?"

"Trust me Mattie; I'm already in my 'awesomestly' simplest attire!"

"Gil…just remove the jacket."

"But then I'll get cold! It's freezing here ya know! It's Canada for awesome's sake!"

"Gil…I know we're in Canada, and I know that it's summer."

"Fine."

"…and the boots."

"I'll get frostbite, Mattie! Show some Mercy!"

"We've established the fact that it's summer already."

"…fine.."

"The skull belt-"

"No!"

"…"

"But Mattie, it's awesome! Like me!"

"…"

"..fine."

"And the necklace, Gil…"

"But you gave me this necklace!"

"I'm already with you."

"Pretty please~"

"…"

"I won't go drinking with Denmark this month!"

"Fine, but take of that pants, you looks stupid with white pants."

"Ehh you want me to take of my pants? But Mattie we're supposed to go to the mall right, well the mall can wait ne?"

"Shut up Gil…"

"_Shut your eyes and feel the chemicals collide, you and I tonight you're the sugar in my high. Shut your eyes and feel the chemicals collide. Starts and Satellites spinning round and round on the night you saved my life."_

"Mattie wake up!"

"Huh? What? Oh Gil…hello, and what do you want?"

"Mattie, do you know what today is?"

"Hmmm? It's not our anniversary is it? I'm sure it's not your birthday, and I know it's not mine. Gilbert, I have no idea."

"Today is…"

"Is?"

"This…" Gilbert smiled and kissed Matthew full on the face, the latter enthusiastically returned the kiss. When the kiss, turned make out session ended Gilbert smirked.

"Heh, I don't know about you Mattie, but I ain't telling. I'll give you a hint though~ Today ha something to do with me, you and a whole lotta invading of vital regions!"

"…"

"Aww…Mattie's blushing, hey Mattie don't be shy~"

"Gil…"

"Yes love?"

"Shut up, or I'll invade your vital regions, and I won't be gentle."

"_I got a couple of problems. A thousand puzzles running through my head, but I think you can solve them. You're always just one step ahead."_

"Hey Gil, the next UN meeting will be held here in Canada next week…"

"Hmm…that's good Mattie, maybe they'll remember who you are for once."

"Will you be attending this time? It's been a year since you stopped going to the meetings Gil."

"Heh, it's not like anyone other than you notices…"

"Gil that's not what I meant…"

"Tell me Mattie, why I should waste my time with people who think its better if I just died. We all know that West can take care of Germany…I'm just here because, well I don't even fucking know why I'm still here Mattie!"

"Gil…"

"Mattie...it's just soo…"

"I know what they said and how they all act, Gil, I was there. I know what England, France, and Austria, what everyone said. But Gil, you never stopped saying you're awesome, because you believe, and I know that you were and still are awesome right? So do you honestly think that running away from them lifts up their view of you? You'll just prove all of them right, because hiding from all of them, from the world just proves how useless you are."

"I…damn it Mattie, Fine, I'll go."

"Don't worry Gil…it'll be alright, I promise." Matthew smiled at the sighing Albino

"Whatever, I'm just going to prove my awesome!"

"Don't worry I'll protect you." He said in the softest voice he could utter.

"What? Did you say something Mattie?"

"I said; what do you want for dinner?"

"Wruts, beer and pancakes!"

"Yeah, yeah your highness…"

"_I've got a couple of heartbreaks. But you're telling me that it's alright. Cause all the others are mistakes. Yeah I this time, I finally got it right with you, so come on, come on, you want to!"_

"Mattie, stop tracing the scars on my back!"

"Hey Gil, I have a question…"

"Hmm?"

"How did you get the scars on your scars?"

"The scars on my back are from the awesome battles I've gone through. I win of course! And some were from the time I was with that bastard…"

"I know…but what about the one's on your wrists?"

"...you know very well where I got them from…"

"…Ms. Hungary…or Mr. Austria?'

"Does it really matter?"

"It doesn't, and it's okay Gil, cause you have me now right?"

"Hmp! I don't know why you even ask questions you know the answers of."

"I just wanted to make sure, and to make you remember."

"…asshole."

"crybaby"

"French"

"German."

"Sissy!"

"Uke!"

"Shut up Mattie!"

"Yes, let us sleep now mon amour~"

"Don't you go French on me bastard!"

"Hmmm~"

"_Shut your eyes and feel the chemicals collide, you and I tonight you're the sugar in my high. Shut your eyes and feel the chemicals collide. Starts and Satellites spinning round and round on the night you saved my life."_

All the nations were now staring at Matthew, horror written all over their faces; Matthew just grabbed his brother's arm and stood up. He jerked the other's arm and slammed the other blonde to the table successfully immobilizing him. The larger nations run to Canada and held him back, they we're having a hard time in doing so; contrary to popular belief the Canadian was as strong as his brother or something like that, so they couldn't hold him for too long.

"_When the morning in breaking and your heart is shaken up. Remember what it feels right now! When we're lost in the moment, the sky is exploding, just keep on floating."_

England watched in horror as his former colony fought his way through the crowd of nations, most of the others moved away, in fear of getting a piece of the silent nation's wrath. The Canadian was now making his way to the door. He noticed that America was already in his feet, but the nation wasn't doing anything to stop his brother, he just stared at the other with awe. Switching his view to the door, there was Russia and Germany. Both of them can hold Matthew off, he was sure of that. Feeling a cold hand wrap around his shoulder, he glared at the owner of the hand, France. "Anggleterre, there is no stopping him now, why can't we all just accept this?" "What do you mean there is no stopping this madness?" He shouted at the taller nation, but the other just tightened his grip on the other's shoulder.

"_Shut your eyes, and fill the chemicals collide. Stars and satellites, spinning round and round tonight."_

Canada was in front of the two taller nations; Germany and Russia. Everyone was waiting for something to happen, for someone to strike, but none came. To everybody's surprise, Russia left the other side of the door. He smiled and nodded at the smaller nation. "Comrade Matvey, you have been a good friend to me and I enjoy or hockey games. One day, all of you will be one with Mother Russia, but until then I would like you to enjoy life with the stupid brat, Prussia, da." To this Germany's eyes widened and he stared at the younger nation who was now looking at him. He felt sick.

"_Shut your eyes, and feel the chemicals collide and I feel so alive, spinning round and round."_

"Please give Gilbert to me…" Germany blinked at the statement, the voice wasn't angry or harsh, and it was soft and pleading. He took one good look at the blonde; he had soft purple eyes and curly locks just like France, closing his eyes he moved away from the door. He was hearing shouts and disapproving comments from other nations. He ignored them, he just realized how much his brother was aching, and this was the least he can do to make up for everything. 'Take care of bruder." he softly said, the younger nation nodded and pulled the door open. And there was Gilbert with all his beauty, he was smirking and looked at Matthew. "Oi what took you so long?" "I was finding the right time to enter." "che!" "Gilbert the last line please, I didn't know you sung well…" "Hmm didn't I say I'm awesome?" "Yeah…and you are awesome…" "Well then!" "Hmm?"

"_I love you Mattie, since the night you saved my life."_

**A/N: Yay! At last I have finished it like yeah! O_O please review and tell me what you think bout it…onegai? XDDD I think I wanna write a sequel..but anyway~ nya~ Please please please review~ (yes I'm begging!)**


End file.
